Leslie Paxton
'Leslie Paxton' Leslina "Leslie" Gisele Paxton (June 7th 1987)(Alex McFarlane in drag) is a free-spirited 25-year-old gal who lives with her roommate and life-long best friend, Candi Arnold (Tayler Morrow in drag) There is a running-gag that when people see Leslie, they comment she looks like Alex McFarlane (played by himself), which is her idol. Leslie and Candi enjoy spending weekends together at the mall to shop, and eating out. Both Leslie and Candi have their belly buttons pierced, and Leslie claims she got it from Brofro (Alex McFarlane) and Candi got hers from Kafaz Mon Jobi (Tayler Morrow). They both dread going down Watersmith Way, where at house # 204 is where an unnamed cheerleader girl (also Morrow) lives, and she is always on her lawn, tanning, despite her unawareness of brain-damage and skin-cancer. Leslie has a boyfriend named David (also McFarlane)and Candi is currently single. She thinks she is still single because she is over-weight, but Leslie doesn't think Candi is fat. Leslie has an older, maturer brother, George William Paxton (also McFarlane), whom she is disapointed in both his love life and his homelife, despite him being extremely successful. Leslie disses any of George's girlfriends, making shrewd and snyde comments to him when the girl has a belly-shirt or her breasts are hanging out. Leslie has always had Candi's back, and she has hers. Candi Arnold Candice "Candi" Arnold (Tayler Morrow in drag) (Janaury 18th 1990) is an overweight, funny, but disrespectful 22-year-old girl who is best friends with Leslie Paxton. Candi loves shopping for shoes, and doesn't care about being nice, she has been arrested 9 times and has been to jail. Unlike Candi's rebel ways, she is sweet, and she has had a long-standing crush on Gabe Zurrey (Alex McFarlane) to whom is not aware of said crush. She is aware that Zurrey's father Chums (Morrow) is homeless, and Chums didn't want Gabe to be a bum on the street like his father. Candi enjoys spending time with Leslie, and Leslie is always nervous when riding in the car with Candi, because Candi has never accomplished her driving test, therefore, Leslie must always drive her places. David McGummre David Sanford McGummere (Alex McFarlane) is Leslie's ex-boyfriend, is from England, (born on June 7th 1986)and they have been dating for 6 years. David often has a "dazzled" look on his face, but does have a good sense of humor. Leslie has claimed they met in a drugstore in Vancouver, and she was picking up condoms, which hints her love for David had been an affair. Although during a flashback, she has never mentioned what she needed condoms for. They started talking in the checkout line, and he asked her if she was hungry and if she wanted to go get some chinese. She skeptically agreed. Then, on December 20th, five days away from christmas, At his Apartment in Atterberry, North London, David Popped the question to Leslie, in which she heartbrokenly declines. However, David and Leslie meet again on Febuary 22nd 2012, at Dilberry's Drugstore, the same drugstore they met at. It is hinted that after the rough spots of "being declined by a nerd" He redevelops a soft spot for Leslie, and he attempts to kiss her, but she pushes away, and runs out the door. Not much else is known of David's Life. Gabe Zurrey Gabriel Michael "Gabe" Zurrey, Jr. (Alex McFarlane) is an employee at SmoothieJack. Candi has a long-standing urkel-style crush on him, in which he is unaware of the crush. Gabe's father Chandler Koston "Chums" Zurrey, Sr. is a homeless man, Chums has seen the day of his hobo-lifestyle since he was a child. When Chums was 6 years old, his family's christmas tree was as sad as Charlie Brown's. All they had to drink was whiskey, hor'duerves, and a big'o plate of spicy cheese. In 2012, Before Chums lost his job, he saved up enough money hidden behind a hatch-vault door on the brick-wall of Dilbury's Bakery. He's kept it there until he had a son with Roz Mulch, who is Gabe got a job at SmoothieJack. Chums refers to Gabe as "Affairchild" or "fake son" although his real-son, Rob, who turned out to be a rebel, skipping school, spray-painting and vandelizing the city, is dying, Chums turns to Gabe as his real son each day. Chums gave Gabe the money to become successful, using Mr. Dilberry and George Paxton as references. Alex McFarlane Alex Christopher McFarlane, plays himself, with a semi-fictional storyline too, He appears as himself when he meets Leslie, to which Leslie faints in front of him, Leaving McFarlane to Say "what a bunch of wackos". Tayler Morrow Tayler Morrow also plays himself. He is overweight and has a crush on Charissa White-Johnson! (hope you're reading this Keegan, You Fag!) He has been suggestive to Charissa in the past, but now are best friends. George Paxton Sir Dr. George William Paxton (age 28) (Alex McFarlane) is an Extremely successful and lucky psychiatrist. He was knighted by the Queen of England on his birthday, (July 9th 1984) because he is one-half british. He is also nerdy, and is the older brother of Leslie Paxton. (McFarlane in drag). Leslie is extremely disappointed in his life, despite him being successful in everything, to which she doesn't see. All of his girlfriends leave Leslie Aweless Josef Guantelzili Josef (Alex McFarlane) is a homosexual austrian car salesman, who is married to Klaus Zafstafer and known for his catchphrase Auf Weidersehen!, and Klaus is known to speak in very few words and is known to say "Ja" after Josef says anything. Cro$$ Craig Jedidiah Cro$$ is Popular girl's badass boyfriend. Mr. Dilberry Mortimer Dilberry (Alex McFarlane) is a fun and lovable billionaire who owns Dilbilly Bakery and Drugstore. Darlene Marcelus Darlene Is Chum's the hobo's real wife. Popular Girl Popular girl is an unnamed antagonist in the series played by Tayler Morrow. Chums the Hobo Chandler Koston Zurrey, Sr. is Gabe Zurrey's homeless father. He was married to Darlene Marcelus, until she discovered his affair with Roz Mulch. Chuck Charles Garth "Chuck" Arnold, is Candi's christian father. He is quiet, alcoholic pleading the lord to "let me stop" and strict. He abused Candi when she was four years old. He has been silent since Candi's mother passed away. Ida Moon Imelda Bernice Moon-Baker, was Leslie's 98-year-old hard of hearing grandmother, who was Diagnosed with Alzheimers. Klaus Zadstafer Klaus Maurice Zadstafer is Josef Guantelzini's husband. His catchphrase is "Ja" whenever Josef says something. Dave Dawson David Ralphfred "Dims" Dawson (Tayler Morrow) is Leslie's creepy, perverted 38-year-old blind neighbor. He is obsessed with Leslie. He is currently having a relationship with Klaus Zadstafer, who is having an affair. Roz Mulch Rozoli Mary-anne "Roz" Mullenson (Tayler Morrow) is a woman of whom Chums the hobo is having an affair with. She is enemies with Darlene Marcelus. Otto Otto (Alex McFarlane) is Leslie Paxton's long lost cousin. He resembles a hobo. Ben and Eveyln Benjamin Ward (Alex McFarlane) and Evelyn Ward (Tayler Morrow)are two brothers and sisters. Eveyln has chemotherapy, and is mentally retarded. She is claimed to die soon. Ben is dyslexic, but is a very good pyschitrist. Jessica Hawkins Jessica Jamielle Hawkins (Alex McFarlane) is a popular girl who is 29, and was revealed to be Popular girl's best friend and room-mate. She is the series' main antagonist. He has a brown bob hairstyle, and often wears gold to symbolize being incredibly rich. Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins Virlange Hawkins (Tayler Morrow) and Bill Hawkins (Alex McFarlane)are Jessica Hawkins, extremely wealthy parents. They claim they own Canada. Epic Cop Officer Alan Zuicher, aka Epic Cop (Alex McFarlane) is a cop who lives in Leslie and Candi's town. He is known for his catchphrase "So, you like (some random harm)". Characters portrayed by McFarlane Characters portrayed by McFarlane *Leslie Paxton, a free-spirited young American girl *David, Leslie's boyfriend *Gabe Zurrey, a guy who Candi likes *Himself *George Paxton, Leslie's older brother *Josef, a gay austrian car saleman *Cro$$, badass boyfriend of unnamed "Popular Girl" *Mr. Dilberry, a fun, lovable man who owns a drugstore and bakery. *Darlene Marcelus, Chum's real wife. *Leslie's cousin, Otto. *Benjamin Ward, one of Candi's nephews. *Brofro, a body-piercer and a friend of Mon Jobi. *Jessica Hawkins, rich girl, friend of popular girl, and the series' main antagonist. *Bill Hawkins, a wealthy man and father of Jessica Hawkins, minor antagonist. Characters portrayed by Morrow Characters portrayed by Morrow *Candi *Popular Girl (uncredited)a cheerleader with an ulterior attitude. The series' secondary antagonist. *Chums the hobo, a homeless man, father of Gabe *Candi's father, Chuck *Leslie's grandmother, Ida Moon *Klaus, Josef's husband *Dave "Dim" Dawson, a perverted blind man. *Roz Mulch, a woman who Chums has had an affair with.\ *Roon Arnold, Candi's successful, homosexual older brother. *Evelyn Ward, one of Candi's nieces. *Kafaz Mon Jobi, a foreign body-piercer *Virlange` Hawkins, Bill's wife, and Jessica's mother, minor antagonist.